L'enfant des chariots et le roi du Gondor
by Estel la Rodeuse
Summary: Une OS traitant de la défaite des gens des chariots par la main d'Eärnil II. Ma réponse au 23ème défi du Poney Fringant


Arsalan écoutait les chants autour du feu.  
Il cachait quelque peu sa fierté. Ce soir, il arrivait au début de son destin qui sera légendaire.  
Combien de fois a t'on chanté sur sur le fils des hommes? Combien de fois a t'on chanté sur le fils du destin? Combien de fois a t'on chanté sur l'enfant des chariots?

Cette victoire écrasante n'était que l'accomplissement d'une promesse. Arsalan était le général que tant de générations avaient rêvés à travers leur long voyage.  
On avait dit qu'un jour il viendra et le voilà...

L'enfant des chariots qui aura les yeux clair mais la chevelure de son peuple.

Arsalan goûtait seulement à présent à cet honneur.  
On ne disait pas d'aussi belles choses sur lui quand il était un bambin. Les gens l'appelaient le bâtard gondorien. Certains racontait même que son père était le célèbre capitaine et roi du Gondor Eärnil. Arsalan serra ses poings. Mais tuant gondorien après gondorien, n'avait il pas prouvé son appartenance?

Il était un valeureux homme de guerre. Le sang des ennemis ornait son épée.  
Et ce soir, son peuple chantait sa gloire.

_Alors le Lion viendra de la montagne  
Alors le Corbeau descendra sur nos chariots  
Alors la Mort emportera nos ennemis_

Le glaive taché de sang  
Le bras levé haut et fière  
La course effrénée

Le Lion rugira sur les troupes ennemis

Rang par rang  
Colonne après colonne  
Roues après roues

Nos chars fileront aussi vite que bondit le Lion  
Nos épées massacreront aussi vite que tue le Lion  
Nos voix chanteront la victoire aussi fort que rugit le Lion

Et nous serons libres

d'avancer vers l'horizon  
de chanter toute la nuit  
de marteler la terre de nos pas.

Et nous serons libres

de posséder ces terres errantes  
de posséder ces délicates femmes  
de posséder ce chemin infini.

Et nous serons libres

par la grâce de Bahal, notre Père  
par la grâce de Amihy, notre Mère  
par la grâce du Lion de notre peuple  
  
Arsalan se leva en titubant un peu sous l'effet de la boisson qu'il avait ingurgité. Il leva son verre et commença à remercier le chanteur quand un cri déchira ce soir de victoire. Ce n'était pas une de ces femmes que ses hommes avaient volées mais un de ses soldats qui criait. Et bientôt ce fut une clameur et de l'obscurité bienfaisante surgit des cavaliers à l'armure qui étincelait avec l'astre de la nuit.

Ecarquillant les yeux, Arsalan porta sa main à son épée. Mais elle était déposée dans le feu rituel qui devait brûler jusqu'au lever de l'astre du jour. C'était ce que la Prophétie demandait.

_Et le Lion_

déposera ses crocs acérés  
déposera ses griffes redoutables  
déposera sa crinière d'or

dans l'or du feu  
dans la purification du feu  
dans la bénédiction du feu

Et seulement quand le soleil se lèvera

Le Lion acceptera le prix de sa victoire  
Le Lion connaîtras la bénédiction qu'il a acquis  
Le Lion goûtera à la saveur de son sacrifice  
  
On dit que quand la mort approche, tout semble soudainement clair et limpide. Arsalan comprit enfin la fin de ce chant prophétique.

Il cherchait à tâton une arme. Lui que l'on appelait le Lion ne voulait pas la mort misérable qu'on lui avait prédit avant ses années de gloire. Il était Arasalan le Lion, sa mort sera glorieuse.

Mais il trébucha et tomba sur son arrière train. Sa tête tournait et il ne parvenait pas à se lever. Il vit un cavalier s'approcher de lui et tout semblait être devenu tellement lent et lointain.

C'était la mort qui s'élançait vers lui avec ses voiles blanches étincelantes. Aucun de ses hommes ne s'interposa. Certains avaient fuis et d'autres hurlaient d'agonies. Leurs beaux chars et confortables chariots étaient embrasés. Arsalan connaissait la musique qui annonce la mort, n'avait il pas été son conducteur?

Le cavalier s'approchait. Arsalan avait honte car il ne pouvait pas se relever pour faire face à son destin.  
L'enfant des chariots, le Lion était à genoux quand Eärnil, Roi du Gondor, d'un coup d'épée lui ouvrit le crâne.

Eärnil regardait ce pâle matin se lever. Le Gondor avait perdu tant d'homme et pourtant, comme après chaque combat contre des hommes, il se sentait amer. Autour d'eux se levait l'odeur de la charogne. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'ils avaient pourchassés les derniers résistants dans le marais des morts. Et les voilà de retour au camp des gens des chariots. Eärnil pouvait voir les corbeaux picorer sur les cadavres qu'aucun gondorien n'avait le coeur à ramasser.

Ces incessantes guerres les avaient rendu insensible à la dignité que l'on devait à tout homme.  
Eärnil s'approcha de cet étrange de brasiers ou des armes fumaient encore dans les braises. A son passage il écrasa le bras d'un homme. Il baissa les yeux et malgré la fatigue et la colère qui le hantait, il avait de la pitié pour cet homme dont on avait ouvert le crâne. Avait il été une de ses victimes hier soir? Il ne se souvenait pas. Mais il eu pitié en voyant ces yeux gris qui étaient écarquillés de peur. Il détacha sa cape déchirée et souillée par la guerre et recouvrit le corps.

Dans son esprit engourdit par ces longues journées et nuits de bataille, il se demanda un instant comment cela se fait qu'un homme des chariots puisse avoir des yeux gris. Mais déjà, il s'éloignait du cadavre de l'ultime espoir d'un peuple déchu.

Il devait retrouver son conseil de guerre dans sa belle cité et établir une nouvelle stratégie. Ça lui fera du bien de retrouver son épouse et son fils après tous ces cadavres et ces cris.  
Il ne sentait aucun remords ni aucune peine, pourtant, avant de quitter ce champ de bataille, il se tourna vers un de ses seconds et ordonna:

- Brûlez les.

Il ignorait que dans cet instant de compassion et dignité humaine il venait de refuser à ces errants de trouver la paix dans leur mort. Ce n'était que dans l'estomac des voraces corbeaux que les hommes des chariots pouvaient rejoindre leur demeure éternelle. Le feu les séparera à jamais de toute dignité et noblesse dans leur mort.

La fumée se leva très haut annonçant ce sacrilège à ceux qui fuyaient encore par la route du Harad. Aucun d'entre eux ne savaient que leur Lion était mort dans la honte et la déchéance. Alors, aussi longtemps que leurs chariots pourront rouler, on racontera l'histoire du Lion, l'enfant des chariots, qui reviendra des ombres pour venger l' ignominie subit par les gens des chariots.

_Arsalan signifie Lion en farsi (perse) et arabe._


End file.
